This Magic Moment
by sscana
Summary: OS: For a long time Kate has had a crush on a certain runner she sees in the park everyday. She never expected him to become her knight in shinning armor. The day from hell turns into her fairytale when an accident lands her in his arms.


**Disclaimer: This is a simple reminder that _Twilight_ and all its constituents belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. Please note that the story idea behind this fiction is entirely that of the authors. Use of any portion of this fiction, without the author's prior approval is strictly prohibited.**

This Magic Moment

_Oh. For the love of god! _

It's five a.m. already. "I swear I just went to sleep not ten minutes ago," I grumble under my breath as I reach over and slap my alarm clock once more, effectively turning it off. Slowly, I climb out of my bed and shuffle my way to my dresser. I stretch my arms toward the ceiling, and still half asleep I stumble and crash knee first into my dresser.

"_Damn… I need some coffee stat! _ _This is just ridiculous!"_ Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with my early morning runs.

I sigh heavily, knowing I do my runs for myself and maybe just a teeny tiny bit to see Mr. Sex-On-Legs. God that man is absolutely gorgeous. Maybe one day I'll get the nerve to talk to him.

Grabbing my running clothes out of my dresser, I quickly dress, and head out the door. A small piece of me is praying I'll see my little bit of sunshine this morning.

"I could really use some eye candy today," I mutter to myself.

I arrive at my favorite running spot. It's so quiet and peaceful and the perfect place to drool and run without being conspicuous. Pulling my car into its usual spot, I notice his Audi S5 parked across the way. I laugh to myself as I get my iPod ready and check my reflection in the mirror. It seems he waits on me each morning to start his run just like I do for him. Getting out of my car, I do a few quick stretches before starting my music and take off running in the direction of Mr. Sex-On-Legs.

I swear that man is at least 6'4" and built like a god. The way his muscles move as he run literally makes me drool, and maybe a bit wet each morning. Wet sticky panties while running is not the most comfortable feeling, but he's so worth it. I fantasize about his copper colored hair tickling my face and those shimmering green eyes piercing right through me as he touches me making me feel things that only a sex god could accomplish. What's the harm? He'll never know any difference.

Daydreaming about Mr. Sex-On-Legs as I round the corner, knowing he will be headed directly towards me where I can feast my hungry eyes upon all of his glory, I don't even notice that there's a lady on a bike headed directly towards me until it too late.

Diving off the trail and landing on the hard ground to the side of the path, I scream out in agony as my body crashes onto the ground forgetting about everything except my hand and leg that connected with the ground.

"_Fucking Hell!"_

Tears pool my eyes as I roll over and assess my damage. Noticing my hand is bleeding and stinging with pain I reach down to my throbbing knee with shaking hands. I let out a pained induced sob when I touch my knee. I feel frightened. I know something is terribly wrong, and it hurts to bend my leg. As I attempt to collect my thoughts, I hear the most calming sweet voice I've ever heard, bringing me out of my agony and into a land of pure bliss. That is until my knee flinches and the shock of the pain brings me back into the present where I am in the middle of thedamned park.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

_Holy Jesus, an angel just spoke to me._

"God, please tell me you are okay. That bitch didn't even stop to help you! I will deal with her later."

Looking up into the most beautiful jade eyes I've ever seen, I realize its Mr. Sex-On-Legs.

Fucking hell. This is just my luck. The first time he speaks to me I'm a crying bubbling bloody mess.

I watch as he kneels down beside me, takes my leg gently from my bloody hand and into his to assess my injuries as he looks directly into my eyes.

"I don't think your leg is broken, but it's pretty banged up," he calmly advises me.

He barely moves my leg, causing me to wince in excoriating pain. Tears pour down my cheeks as I attempt to pull my leg from him. I refuse think I'm incapable of handling my own problems.

_Fuck, I'm acting like such a big baby. _

"I'm okay. I'll been fine. Don't worry about me," I mumble, trying to hide my pain.

Not caring much about what I look like at the moment, I wipe the blood from my hands on my shirt praying I don't lose what little dignity I have left, but then start sobbing uncontrollably from the pain.

"Hey it's okay… I am a doctor and you just had an awful spill. Please let me help you. I saw the entire thing and I know you crashed hard."

Closing my eyes, cursing myself and my shitty luck, I stutter out in a soft whisper trying to hold in my sobs, "I'm K-Kate and thank you."

_God please don't let me break down now, not like this. Hold it together Kate. You can do this! _

"No thanks necessary, Kate. I'm Masen. Let me take you to my hospital and take some x-rays, if you don't mind." Watching his beautiful face while he talks in this calming velvety voice that would drive any sane women crazy, I see only sincerity and concern etched in it as he speaks to me.

I look over in the direction of my car a few moments trying to gather my wits and decide what to do. The sound of his voice is mesmerizing me, making it nearly impossible to think. I shake my head clear of all the pain induced, lustful thoughts and whisper, "My purse and phone are in my car."

My head lulls a little towards him. Something about this man relaxes me, at least until the warmth of his hand on my leg morphs into excruciating pain. My head snaps back in his direction as I scream out in agony from him moving my knee. I realize I am at his complete mercy.

"Shit! Kate! I'm so sorry!" he offers.

His gorgeous long fingers slip through his hair like it's silk. He grips his hair, tugging at the roots and groans. That groan reaches the depths of my stomach in ways I can't begin to describe.

"I really don't want to leave you here but I am going to run to my car and drive it to you here. I'll hurry; I promise, Kate. I know you're in pain and the quicker I get you in the car and to the hospital; the better we'll both feel." He reaches up and cups the side of my face whipping my tears with the pad of his thumb as he whispers. "I promise I will be right back." He hops up and takes off into a dead sprint towards his car.

Stuck on the ground, I try to figure out what the hell just happened, as my body is killing me with pain in places I had no clue existed. And to top it all off the most gorgeous man I've ever met is babying me and touching me in ways as if he cared deeply for me.

Lying back on the grass I close my eyes and let the tears flow. I try to let it all out before he gets back, all the hurt, the confusion, how scared I am. I'm so lost in my own thoughts, that I haven't the slightest clue what's going on around me. With my pulse pounding in my ears, I don't hear his car pull up beside me. Not until I feel his strong arms cradle under my legs and back do I even realize he has once again come to my rescue.

I jump slightly and cry out in pain as he adjusts his hold on me. "Shhh," he coos softly in my ear. "Relax, Kate. I'm just going to sit you in my car and we will drive around and get your things" I nod my head in response as I wipe my tears not wanting to look at him just yet.

He gingerly opens the door to his car with his fingertips and moves to slide me in. I gasp in fear with panic written all over my face as I blubber out my concerns. "I can't ride in your car, Masen! I'm all bloody and dirty! Look at me! I'll get your leather seats all nasty!"

He laughs and replies, "Kate I don't think a little dirt or blood will harm my leather seats. It's fine." Shaking his head with a smile he gently places me in my seat and closes my door leaving me a bit dumbfounded. I watch him walk around the car and climb in.

"Wait! I don't have my keys! I let them go as I hit the ground." Looking at him in what must have been the funniest face ever and he just smiles and hands me my keys, saying, "I picked them up from beside you earlier." He nods towards my now aching hand. "You may need a stitch or two your left hand from landing on it so hard." Feeling completely overwhelmed all I muster is an "oh" as we drive to my car.

Pulling up beside my car, he quickly hops out with my keys in hand and retrieves my purse and phone. He grins as he gets back in the car, setting them beside me, before pulling out and heading towards the hospital. Hitting some button on his dash while he drives, I hear the phone ring out through the speakers.

A female's voice answers the call. "What's up, Mase? You realize I'm working, right? Why are you ringing me this morning?"

He looks over at me seeming a little apprehensive as he replies to her. "Hey, Rose. I am bringing a friend in through the back entrance. I'll need you to take a look at her. She'll need a CT scan, as her left leg hit hard on her fall, and a few stitches in her hand, which I can do." I look at him in complete awe as he goes straight into hot sexy doctor mode the instant she lets him talk describing my fall to her. Only to be brought out of my daze by a shrill into the phone.

"Wait! Did you run some poor girl over! You idiot? I knew one day I would have to help with something like this! " She shrieks into the speakers.

"For the love of Christ, Rose! No! I did not run someone over! I was on my run this morning and some crazy lady took Kate out with her bike. She dove out of the way and crashed hard on her left side." He tells her in a stern yet calming voice as we get closer to the hospital, ever so often he looks over at me to make sure I am still okay and I think maybe to make sure I'm not about to bolt out of the door. I chuckle at just the thought. He has no clue what he really is doing to me even through all of the mayhem.

"Whatever you say, Mase." I can hear her condescending tone even through the speakers as she answers him. "I'll set up in trauma two and be waiting on you and Kate." She hangs up on him abruptly and he looks over at me.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

I look at him in what I hope to be a smile and not a grimace. "Honestly, I hurt like fucking hell. I'm really confused and just want to crawl into a hole." I close my eyes and laugh softly realizing I just told him exactly what was on my mind.

My skin erupts with goose bumps as I hear him chuckle, relieved he didn't take offense to my tactless comment. I crack open an eye and look up to see him parking the car with a smile playing on his lips. "I am glad you're being honest with me, Kate." He reaches over console and takes my hand in his after he kills the car. "Please just let me take care of you inside okay? No. Fussing, Kate. I want to take care of you and make sure you are a hundred percent before we leave here today. Is that okay?"

Seeing his eyes plead with me not to argue with him I reply. "Okay, but I will pay you back somehow. Got that? I don't like owing people anything and I really think I am fine." He squeezes my hand and releases it as he move to get out of the car replying.

"Deal!"

I grab my purse and throw my phone inside it as he opens my door and leans down to pick me up. "What are you doing?" I whine as he scoops me up like a ragdoll. "What do you mean? What am I doing? I am carrying you inside to be examined like we just discussed." I roll my eyes at him while he closes my door and heads towards a backdoor, knowing he knows exactly what I meant. "I can walk ya know, or at least limp. You don't have to carry me like a baby."

He looks into my eyes and everything around me disappears once I hear his voice. "I know you are capable of getting yourself inside but let me take care of you." His tone so sweet and soft that I'm mesmerized, wrapping my arm around his neck to let him know I will not fight him on this.

"Okay. Masen."

He takes his card out and swipes it. I'm amazed at how he balances me as he keys a few numbers into the panel, before we enter through the backdoor. I can feel his eyes wander over me, examining me as we round a corner to make sure I am okay. I am so engrossed in checking out my surroundings I pretend I don't even notice.

_I must have hit my head harder than I thought. What the fuck is going on here?_

Masen must have realized I was more injured that I thought and that is why he pushed to take me to the hospital. I mean I swear we've passed a werewolf or a guy who seriously needs to be introduced to a razor on the way to the exam room.

He gently lays me on the bed and makes sure I am as comfortable as I can be before whispering into my ear. "Don't let Rose get to you. She's really a sweet person."

About that time I look up and see this absolute goddess walk through my door. She's tall along with having perfect curves, super pale skin with long flowing reddish blonde hair neatly pulled back. She's not dressed like any doctor I've ever seen before. She has on knee high brown Louis Vuitton boots and what looks to be mini dress under her clear looking scrubs and coat. I swear she looks like a movie character.

Looking up at Masen, I rub my head watching her float her way over to us. I mumble, "How hard did I hit my head? I mean really? She looks more like a vampire than a doctor." Looking up at him as she approaches us, he smiles his crooked smile and squeezes my hand. "Didn't you know it's Halloween? And yes, Rose is dressed like a vampire because she's obsessed with them.

"Can it, Mase! I am not obsessed with them. I just find them highly fascinating. That's all!" She barks at him as she moves to examine the scrapes along my arm and face.

I can't help but stare at her while she looks me over. Blushing slightly, I murmur, "Oh. Thank the lord because I could have sworn I saw a skeleton and a zombie walk by the door when she opened it. I seriously thought I had hopped into Twilight Zone or something."

They both bust out in complete hysterics at my admissions. I glare at them both as I cross my arms. "What's so damn funny? I mean seriously. I have had a shitty morning and I am a bit confused about all of this!" Masen quickly scrambles to gather himself, desperately trying to hold back his laughter as he responds, "Sorry, Kate. The look on your face and way you said it was completely priceless." He places his hand on my arm trying to sooth me as Rose pops off, "Hell I'm not sorry. That shit was funny as fucking hell. Me a vampire! Funny girl! I like you a lot and obviously Mase here does." She nods her head over at Masen. "I've never seen this man act like this for any woman. I promise you that. Let's get you cleaned up and examined so we can get you out of here."

She looks over at Masen and they discuss my meds, agreeing on morphine. She writes out the order and he tells her he'll clean me up while she writes the CT scan order. She gives him a look, tells him she'll be back soon, and walks out of the room. He turns to me, telling me he will clean up all of my scrapes and stitch my hand up while we wait on her to return with the orders.

He readies the suture tray. I'm enamored by this bronze-haired god. I focus on watching him. He's completely in his element. He whizzes around the room like it's his second home. Coming back over to me he says, "This is going to sting a little when I numb your hand, okay?" He looks up at me with those magnificent green eyes waiting on my approval before he will even start cleaning the dirt off my hand.

I cringe at the thought of more pain. "Ermm.. So can I get some good meds before you start? I know it's going to hurt, but my body is really starting to scream at me," I mumble sheepishly. "I mean… I really appreciate that you are taking such good care of me, but I'm beginning to hurt like hell."

"The nurse should be back any minute with the meds I had Rose order for you," he replies as he begins cleaning my wounds. I suck in a sharp breath as he numbs my hand. His eyes are glued to my hand and mine on him. I desperately try to hold myself together and just concentrate on the man that's taking care of me and not my pain.

His gentle touch and complete concentration on me, my hand, and cleaning up all of my scraps is driving me crazy. Until the door flies open and in walks a damn nurse dressed as a genie. Her eyes instantly dismiss me and go straight to my Mr. Sex-On-Legs. I am finding it almost hard to contain a growl as she completely eye fucks him and waltz over to him with my meds. "Dr. Cullen, I have the two milligrams of morphine you ordered for the patient."

"Just set the syringe on my tray and I'll administer it," he says abruptly to her. He ignores her and continues cleaning my hand. I want to do mini-fist pumps at the way he just dismisses her and never takes his eyes off me. Yep… In spite of the physical pain, I am a little wetter now. Hurting but horny. Damn, this man is causing my body to buzz for him.

I almost burst out laughing as the nurse turns on her heels and huffs her way to the door. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Masen had finished with my hand. He had already stitched it up and was working on the scrapes along my face. Unable to take his sweet gentle touches any longer I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Is it bad Dr. Cullen?" I ask.

He looks at me with a smile in his eyes. "No, I think you'll live, Kate. And what's with you calling me Dr. Cullen?" He asks me and tilts his head awaiting my answer.

I can tell he is curious and playing with me. I move a bit and wince.

"_Damn!" _I mutter under my breath.

"Here. Let's get you those drugs shall we?" He chuckles and picks up the syringe.

"Oh! You're just loving this aren't you Dr. Cullen." I pop off as I move and offer him my right hip.

I am completely mortified he is going to see my ass like this for the first time. Well… At least I have on some sexy panties… I mean, my mother did always remind me to wear clean underwear everyday just in case. Little did she know I wore sexy panties every morning because I was going to see Mr. Sex-On-Legs.

I feel his warm fingers brush along my skin and pull my running pants and panties down slightly. My body completely humming to his gentle touch. _That's right Kate. Eat it up._ _The only time this man is going to be pulling down your pants is to be administering you your drugs. _

"Ow!" Damn that stung like a bitch! He laughs and sticks a Band-Aid on my hip. "All done, Miss Kate."

"Laugh it up, doc. One day I will get you back." I mouth as he set me back up and starts cleaning my face again.

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all, Kate. You can pay me back anytime." he whispers softly by my ear. Holy hell! The drugs are already making me loopy as hell. I swear this man is hitting on me. _ Hold it together Kate. Just a little longer. Don't do anything you'll regret. Focus dammit! Concentrate on something other than jumping this man's bones on this damn table._

"I called you Dr. Cullen, because that's what the nurse called you." I mumble out quickly trying to distract us both. "Isn't that what you prefer to be called_?" That's it, keep it up! By god I can have a nonsexual thought while in this man's presence. _

"My full name is Edward Masen Cullen, but all of my friends call me Masen. I prefer being called Masen." He says sweetly and brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. _Oh, for Christ sakes there goes my concentration again! _

His eyes meet mine, and I know he has to feel my pulse start to race. His smile comforts me and I can feel my body respond to his gentle touch. Whether it's the man or the meds, I am feeling a tad too much for someone I just met.

"I'm sorry Kate. I am almost finished," he says as his warm breath glides across my skin. "I am being as gentle as I possibly can." Oh, he thinks he's hurting me and that's the farthest thing from the truth.

"You're not hurting me. It's fine," I say with a shaky breath.

Moments later I hear the door open and a voice announces she's ready to take me for the CT scan. Thank god I am getting out of my room. And the next thing I know, I'm hearing Tanya's voice causing me to look up from my wheelchair. "Kate! Oh! Lord! Are you okay, honey?" Looking at her in a how the hell did you get here she chuckles. "On some good meds are we? You gave him my info before you went for your test." She nods her head over in Masen's direction I turn my head to look between the two of them.

"_I did?" _Rubbing mytemples just trying to remember the last little bit of time.

"Yes you did, Kat," she replies before lighting into Masen. "What the hell did you do to my girl? Hmm… I mean she goes for a morning run and I get a call she's all banged up in the ER! And can't remember shit? I want answers, Mister!" Tanya demands from Masen.

I throw up my arms to intervene as World War III is about to break out between them, only to be cut off my Masen's gentle touch on my arm firing back at Tanya. "If you would calm down you might get the answers you are looking for."

Tanya crosses her arms and glares at Masen, but doesn't utter another word.

"She was running this morning and some woman ran her off the trail with her bike. I saw the whole thing while I was running. I'm a doctor, so I brought her here, where I work," he replies in his sexy calm yet stern voice.

A light dawns over Tan's head as she realizes that this is who I've telling her about. My Mr. Sex-On-Legs. She smirks knowingly, and I'll need both knees strong for dodging her questions.

Masen continues to give her a brief rundown of my condition. I'm so grateful that he leaves much out.

The chime of his voice has me drooling and Tanya brushes her fingers across her chin indicating to me to wipe the drool off.

_Fuck me. She will never let me live this one down._

Tanya gives Masen her best smile and replies, "Thank heavens you were there to take care of Kat. Can I take her home now?"

He looks at me a few moments searching for something he wants to say before replying to her, "Sure just let me check her out while you grab her things. I'll be right back." He points to where my things are and walks out the door.

I immediately see the gleam in Tanya's eyes as her mouth flies open.

I evade her quickly by saying, "Don't even start it, Tan. My head is spitting, I am confused, and just want to be at home. I promise you every last little detail soon."

"Fine," she mutters irritably. "But I want full deets the moment your drugs wear off."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tanya drops me off at home, thankfully keeping her promise to not pester me for details. I wake up several hours later from my nap still feeling very groggy. I rub my eyes, and I realize the reason I woke up is because someone is at my door. Sitting up I groan. "God I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck."

My legs are shaky as I hobble my way to my door wondering who in the hell is here at this hour. I recall telling Tanya to turn off the porch light so I wouldn't have any trick-or-treaters this year, so that couldn't be who's bothering me.

"Damn. I gotta take more meds as soon as I run this person off. My leg is killing me," I mutter to myself. Another knock at my door pulls me from my thoughts.

"I'm coming!" I bellow out has I reach for the knob. I open the door and there stands Masen with this adorable crooked grin.

I quickly pinch myself to see if I'm still asleep.

"Owww," I grouch.

"Whatever did you do that for?" Masen asks, with a startled expression on his face.

I shake my head, avoiding his question and lean against the door for support. I just look at him with a wondering smirk. "Ermm… Doc what are you doing here at… whatever hour this is." I wave my hand around to emphasize my point, seeing him hold up an Oh-My-God-sized bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.

"For you." He shakes the ice cream in his hand. "And for the kiddos." He holds up the Reese Peanut Butter Cups.

"Whaa.. I'm confused, Masen. Kiddos…" I scrunch my brows and try to figure out what in the hell Masen is up to and end up stumbling when I try to concentrate too hard.

"Fucking leg." I mutter out completely embarrassed that I can't even stand without needing assistance.

"Here let me help you." Masen says and then swoops in and cradles me in his arms, handing me the goodies and flips on my porch light.

"Hey!" I look up at him questioning his movements. "Hey what?" He replies. "I told you I had candy for the kiddos." I nod my head as the light bulb dings and it dawns on me that he brought for me candy to hand out to the trick-or-treaters.

"Masen, I can't hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters! I barely even made it to the door to let you in. And you just saw how well that went down. Plus, wasn't it your orders to stay off my leg and rest it a few days?" I arch my brow and challenge him, curious to hear his excuse for the candy and showing up at this hour. I know full well he didn't forget that I can't be hobbling back and forth to the door.

He give me his signature crooked grin and replies. "I know that Kate. You need your rest and I thought you could probably use some company. Plus, I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay." He says and I cocky yet confident tone. Damn… This man's been here 3.2 seconds and I am already, clenching my thighs and swooning for this man. Get it together! Thinking quickly I remember I didn't give him any of my information. I have you now Mr. SexOnLegs. Let's see you get out of this one.

"Hold up. How do you know where I live? Hmm… I didn't give you my address." Reeling in the sight of him squirm just a bit more than I should, while he decides on how he is going to answer me calling him out. I give myself an inner high-five for rendering him to be speechless, even if it is for just a moment. So the great Dr. can be rendered speechless. I note my small victory until is velvety voice brings be back to reality.

"I might have pulled your personal information after you left the hospital this afternoon." He shrugs nonchalantly while he gives me a sheepish smile.

I gasp a bit dramatically, crashing the Reese's to my chest. "Doctor Masen broke all the rules for little ol' me's home address?" He sits me down on the couch which causes my knee bends and I wince and realize I really need to take more meds and stat. Where has the time gone, I must have been out a good five or six hours at least.

He notices my reaction instantly and all of the playfulness has left Masen face. "When the last time you took your meds, Kate?" He looks from my pill bottle on the end table and back at me. His look is stern and hard and I am not quite sure what to make of it.

"Um.… five or maybe six hours ago?" I look up at him feeling like I scolded child. His gaze is too much for me to handle. Unable stand the pressure any longer I look to the ground and mumble out my response like I a wounded child. "I was asleep Masen. I didn't realize how much time had passed. Your knock on my door is what woke me."

Masen moves to squat in front of me and places a gentle touch on my good knee. I see him studying my posture a moment before he places his pointer finger under my chin lifting my chin so I look directly in the eyes. Seeing his demeanor completely changed, I take in a deep breath and look up at him. His eyes are saddened and I realize he didn't mean to hurt me like he did.

"I didn't mean to sound so stern or cold with you, Kate. I really did want to come here and check on you and make sure you were okay. It's not good to let your meds lapse. I wish your friend - Tanya is it? -would have stayed with you and woken you to take your meds." His eyes plead with me to see his and hear his sincerity in his voice and actions.

"Yes. That's her name. And she couldn't. She's trick-or-treating tonight with her son Alec. If it wasn't for that they would both be here right now hovering over me as you are." Looking into his eyes and letting him see that I do see his sincerity, I place hand around his wrist and squeeze it gently. His sweet tender side is causing my insides to turn to mush. All I want to do is wrap my arms around this man and hold him to me. Where did he come from? I am taking getting almost killed by a crazy lady on a bike as a complete blessing right now.

She has giving me the most amazing man I could ever ask for. He came here to my house to take care of me and he complete won my heart at the hospital earlier today.

"She sounds like a great friend to have." He smiles and moves his hand to hold mine. "She's the very best." I reply, looking down at our hands and notice him looking down as well. "So, how about I get you those meds?" He asks in almost a whisper not wanting to break our tender moment, but it's ruined by a group of kids pounding on my door.

We both laugh and turn our heads towards my door. "Didn't take long for the kids to realize my light turned on, did it?" I wink at him as he hops up and grab the bag of Reese's smiling like a little kid himself.

"No, it didn't." He chuckles and makes his way over to the door.

The kids sing out. "Trick-or-Treat smell my feet, give me something good to eat." And I burst out laughing and yell.

"Give'm something good to eat, Masen!"

He laughs and walks back into the living room. "You know I did. I gave them the very best there is. They each received a piece of chocolate and peanut butter heaven."

His statement causes me to laugh and raise a very curious brow at him. "Is that so?" I challenge him.

"Yes it is! It's a fact. I have constructed many hours of research on this and I can say this candy is Doctor Masen approved." He mouths cheekily and unwraps one for his very own and pops it into his mouth.

I smile at him and he mumbles. "You want one?" Unable to hold in my laughter any longer, I reach out to take a Reese's from the bag and giggle. "You better not share that with too many kids or their mothers may send you their dental bills." I unwrap my candy and pop it into my mouth.

He walks over to my water bottle, spins the lid off and takes a drink of it with a cute little challenging smirk playing on his lips before he hands it to me. I shake my head at him, adoring his playful side. He grabs my pill bottle and places two of them in his hand and then hands them to me. _God, I thank you a million times over for bringing me this magnificent man. _He grabs another Reese's cup and pops it into his mouth like it's nothing and watches me take my pills like a good little girl.

"Why thank you Dr. Masen." I chuckle. "I love all this personal pampering I am receiving form you. Is there anything else I should be expecting from this little visit of yours?"

Wondering where in the hell that just came from, I'm never this forward with anyone. Especially with a man I just met today. It just feels like everything is calm and easy around him. He calms and gets all my crazy quirks like we are just meant to be together.

And there it is… That confident smirk I love so much. His confident demeanor does things to my body I just can't explain! The way his lips move. I just stare at him as he replies. "Well that just depends on how good of a patient you are this evening, Ms. Kate." He wink's over at me as he sits beside me. _Holy shit! Wipe the drool Kate and squeeze those thighs together! _He has to know what he's doing to me.

We end up talking and playing around in between the trick-or-treaters while eating the ice cream and Reese's he brought all evening long. He catches me looking over at my clock and I notice its one o'clock in the morning. He moves to get up and I wonder where all the time has gone.

"Hey, you don't have to rush off." I pray that he doesn't leave just yet and that I didn't just sound like some desperate whore or something. I mean I know this is the most fun I've had in months. Hell! Probably in a year and I am just not ready for it to end just yet. "Really, you don't have to go."

He moves to stand it front of me and leans down. Oh… Hell… There's that sweet velvety voice again. "I really should get going. You should be sleeping anyways, Kate. You need your rest." I really don't want him to go, so I pout my bottom lip and look up at him and pray my charm works and he'll stay a little longer with me.

He bends down even further and cups the side of my face and whispers. "I really had a nice time tonight with you Kate and I hope to do it again soon." Then he presses his soft lips against mine not giving me a chance to respond or whine. He begins to places few soft kisses on my lips.

Attempting to delay his departure and moving with my newfound braveness, I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him to me. He takes this exactly how I wanted him to and applies more pressure against my lips pushing me back into the couch.

I whimper softly and sweep my tongue out and across his bottom lip tracing it. He tastes like heaven and chocolate. I could easily get used to this. "Mm. You taste good." I murmur smiling like a fool against his lips.

"So do you." He says and with one swift move, he's laying me down on the couch and hovering over me with the most gorgeous look I've ever seen. He's looks at me like I was the only woman in the word and he wants to devour me, this causes me to clench my thighs once again. I mean the thought of him devouring me! _Shit Kate! Remember to breathe. You have a piece of heaven in your arms so don't screw this up._

I see him look down at my clenched thighs and smirk. "Good to know that feeling is mutual." He says right before his lips crash against mine. This time there is no sweet tender kiss. No, this is a full on lust filled passionate kiss… an _I-want-you-right-the-fuck-now_ kiss.

He nestles his weight against the couch and my good leg, pressing his body against mine, he knows exactly where to put his weight so he doesn't hurt me. This sweet tenderness spurs me on even more. I want to devour this man and become one with him so damn bad.

I move my hands to tangle in his cooper locks and tug it gently. Loving the way it feels against my hands. He breaks our heated kiss and starts planting hot moist kisses across my neck and jaw line. This causes my breathing to intensify and I begin to pant and try to gain some form of composure while my head swims with emotions for the man I just met. My body writhes and craves more for him with each heated kiss he leaves against my burning skin.

"I want you, Kate." He purrs into my ear as his arm ghost along my side and teases me with his touch. "Please tell me I can have you." He moves his face to hoover over me and looks at me with the most adoring smile I've ever seen. My hooded eyes look back at him trying to convey what I am thinking. I nod and say. "I want you Masen, more than anything."

He smiles and begins kissing along my jaw. He nips and sucks along his way and causes a loud needful groan from me. I move my hands down his back and slip them under his shirt, I want… No, I _need_ to feel his warm skin against my hands. He shudders slightly and I feel a chill roll up his back, causing him to suck even harder along my jaw.

His fingers ghost under my shirt, causing a faint moan to slip from my lips. My body arches into him, needing more. So much more… He's warm fingers play along my stomach, teasing me a few minutes before he pushes them up under my shirt and completely removes it.

My entire body flushes when he looks down at me and smiles. "Damn… You're so beautiful… So perfect." His eyes implore into mine, before watching him dip down and suck my hardened nipple into his mouth through my pale pink lace bra, he sweeps his tongue over it and then lightly biting it. The abundance pleasure caused from his actions cause me to cry out in bliss when he tugs on my nipple hard with his teeth and then moves to my other breast and repeats his actions.

"Oh. God! Masen!" My body trembles beneath him. He looks up at me and gives me the sexiest panty dropping grin I've ever seen, completely drenching what little bit of dry panties I had left.

"Not 'God' baby. But thanks!" He pops off and winks at me before he reaches his hand behind my back and unclasps my bra with a simple flick of his finger. Damn that's just hot!

I bite my lip so I don't sound like a moaning whore from all his sexiness when he slips me out of my bra and tosses it to the floor before cupping my ample breast in his hands and pushes them together and just stares at them with a smile on his face. That's right baby, all natural and completely dying for a little attention from your glorious mouth.

"See something you like there big boy?" I ask as I run my fingers through his hair, just trying to calm by heaving chest for a moment. "Fuck yes! Your tits are fucking perfect. They're a little more than a hand full a piece and your nipples just call out to be sucked on." Aww… Fucking hell! I'm drenched again and lost all thought of anything but becoming one with the man before me.

He dips his head back down and sucks my left nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard, his tongue flicks against my nipple, while his fingers tweaks my other nipple at the same time causing me to cry out in ecstasy, my hands instantly fly to his hair.

My hips buck against him as I move to strip him of this shirt and rake my nails down his back. He feels so unbelievably good beneath my fingers. My actions cause a little moan from him before he latches onto my other breast.

He eventually releases it after my fourth or fifth moan and kisses down my heaving chest towards my stomach, his hand moving against my aching core. His long fingers caressing my clit through my yoga pants before he leans back on his knees and looks at me.

"I want to taste you, beautiful." He tugs playfully at waistband of my pants. My eyes widen as I nod my approval. My Mr. Sex-On-Legs asks for my approval to put his magical mouth and tongue on me as well. I am falling hard for this man. Doesn't he realize he can have his wicked way with me and I wouldn't say a word?

"Please." I whisper.

He wastes no time before he slips my panties and yoga pants over my hips and carefully down my legs, moving to cradle and baby my hurt knee that's still in its brace, completely remove me from all of my clothing. The care and sweetness in his face why he makes sure not to hurt me has me absolutely soaked with desire and need for this man. His caring touch and desire to please me with just his touch is like something I've never experienced before.

Completely lost in my thoughts I don't realize he's positioned himself between my legs until I feel his soft yet forceful tongue dip down into my drenched sex and lick it from bottom to top drinking my juices up. Sucking in a sharp breath, my hips instantly buck from his actions, I feel his hands gently hold my hips still has he repeats his actions.

"_Oh. Fucking hell." _ I moan out realizing I sound like a damn whore and yet not caring. It's been way too damned long since I've had any action.

I look down at him and to see a sly little smirk on his face. His eyes heavy with lust as his tongue plunges as far as it can inside me again and again. This man is going to be the death of me! I couldn't control my body right now if my life depended on it. He knows he is driving me absolutely mad.

His hand ghost along my side, creating a trail of goosebumps along its way, until it reaches my breast. He takes it into his hand and begins to softly knead it while his tongue works it magic against my aching core.

All of the sudden I feel two fingers thrust into me causing me to cry out in pleasure. His mouth sucks and licks along my clit, while his fingers start to roll my nipple between them causing it to harden even more beneath his touch. His fingers tweak my nipple, causing my body to start writhing uncontrollably and trembling beneath him. I know my release is fast approaching and want it more than I've ever wanted anything before.

"Please don't stop, Masen." I half whimper half moan out feeling myself getting closer and closer to my release.

His hands never stop their delicious movements as he smirks against my sex and mumble.

"I'd never dream of it, beautiful."

A deep flush rolls up my body from his words vibrate against my sex and push me even closer to my release. Squeezing my eyes shut, just concentrating on his movements. I feel his fingers curl inside me and thrust right where I need them most, he then pinches my nipple and causes my body to shake uncontrollably, the moment his teeth graze over my sex I spiral out of control flying into ecstasy.

"Fuck, Masen!" I scream out in pure bliss, as I feel my release rip through my body.

My head digs into the couch, my body arching into his mouth, needing and wanting more from his mouth. I can sense him not letting up on his delicious assault and keeping me in my blissed out state for as long as he can. He nips at my sex as his finger thrusts harder into me again and again almost forcing another orgasm from me. My body shakes even harder as my toes curl so damned tightly, and my body arches even more toward him. My fingers tighten their grip in his hair while my body thrashes about just trying to stay anchored down against him.

Finally beginning to come down, he eases his movements, lapping up all of my juices before he kisses my inner thighs a few times looking up at me.

Still unable to create any form of a coherent thought, I look down at him with my chest still heaving like I just ran a damn marathon.

"God you look absolutely beautiful right now, baby." he says in the most seductive voice I've ever heard. I swear it came out like a purr and I came a bit more.

He removes his hands and positions me back to lying on the couch, and starts kissing his way up my body. He leaves hot open-mouth kisses all the way up my body until he reaches my breasts taking one into his mouth. He looks up at me with those tantalizing emerald eyes as he teases nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I feel warm arms tighten around my waist when I begin to stir. My head pounds as I to figure out why I am still on my couch. Awe fucking hell! I feel like I've been run over by a Mack truck.

Wait! Hold the goddamn phone! There's warm arms wrapped around me! Did Masen stay the night with me? Oh. My. God! Did I pass out on him last night! Did that really happen or did I just dream that all up? Please tell me that happened and I didn't just imagine it.

I move to get up and his arms tighten around me. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Did you finally decide to wake?" He asks in a soft whisper. I feel him smile against the back of my neck waiting for my response.

"Umm… Yeah… I guess so." I say as my brain is still fuzzy and trying to figure out what's going on.

Sensing my confused state he moves to sit up a little and looks down at me, turning my head to look at him, he says. "I didn't want to leave after you crashed on me." Knitting my brow he scrambles for better wording.

"I mean, you fell asleep after I…. pleasured you. I didn't want you to wake up naked and not remember what happened." My eyes close and the memories coming flooding back from the night and remember I passed out as he… "Oh. God! I passed out on you!" I'm completely mortified when I remember his hands and mouth on me, but he cuts off my babbled apology with a sound kiss.

I reach up and wrap my arm around his neck and turn my body into his. He deepens our kiss a few moments before pulling back and resting his forehead against mine.

"That's better." He says breathlessly. His eyes looking into mine with complete… devotion? Or compassion?

"You completely mesmerize me Kate. You take my breath away." His soft coo and causes me to tear up and turn my head away from him.

"Damn drugs." I mutter and bury my face into the couch.

"Don't do that Kate. Please. That's one of the things I love most about you is your complete honestly all the time." Placing his pointer finger under chin and turning my face to look up at him. My eyes fill with tears when I look at him and I quickly try to blink them back when he kisses my nose.

"I am scaring you aren't I? You probably think I am a crazy person or something?" he asks, almost scared to hear my answer.

I shake my head vigorously at him before replying. "No Masen you don't. I think you are absolutely amazing and I can't believe you even want be with me or..." I laugh just thinking of what happened. "That you stayed after I passed out on you."

"I am a doctor and even though it seems to have mortified you, it's actually quite normal you would after everything that happened." He says pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Well I promise you next time I will not be passing out on you." I say without even thinking about how it sounded. He smiles a big toothy grin and says. "I am just happy you want a next time."

We both laugh at our statements when my stomach growls and breaks our moment. "Someone's hungry and you need to eat before you take more meds anyways. Can I cook you something? Is there anything in your kitchen you would like?" He mumbles out looking a bit sheepish.

"There is everything for a full Irish Breakfast in there. I was going to cook Tan and Alec breakfast this morning and hear all about his night, but I think she saw your car here and decided not to stop." The thought of Tanya face as she saw Masen's car in the driveway would have been priceless and thinking god I told her about me freaking over getting his pretty car all dirty. I am going to owe that woman big for not knocking on my door bright and early this morning.

"She'll be calling later for details I am sure of it." I shake my head at the thought of Tan interrogating me about what happened last night. "Well then, here comes a full Irish breakfast then." He says with a huge grin on his face as he moves to get up. I know he knows I am going to spill all of the details to Tan once he's gone and I love that he doesn't even say a word about it.

"Wait! On one condition will I let you cook for me! I have to be able to pay you back and soon!" His eyes light up at me while he slips on his jeans. Damn that man is sexy as hell. I could look at him all day and night. I hear his throat clear and realize I've been busted again as it brings me out of my sexy body daze.

"You can pay me back by being my date to the hospitals annual Halloween Ball tomorrow night." He walks into to the kitchen, never missing a beat.

XXXXXXX

**I want to take this time to thank some very important people, without them there wouldn't be Kate and Masen. My beta ChromePlatedLiz for doing this in such a pinch for me, she kicked this out in a day. Sparklingwand who told me my idea wasn't rubbish and cracked her whip to make we keep writing my one shot. Without her as my cheerleader there wouldn't be a story. She is also an amazing pre-reader and friend. Thank you 1BadBadBella for your medical knowledge. You keep me laughing daily. To my muse, I love you and thank you for encouraging me to write you are an amazing supporter. You make me smile every day. **

**I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my one shot during the holiday countdown. Your reviews meant the world to me! And thank you to anyone who is reading this. I appreciate you all! **


End file.
